Stampede/Doc Races/Doc's Past/The Truth
The way the Stampede, Doc Races, Doc's Past and The Truth scenes go in 's Adventures of Cars. (Suddenly, Mater rushes towards our heroes, looking worried.) Mater: Hey, listen, listen! If anybody asks you, we was out smashin' mailboxes, OK? (drives away Lightning McQueen: (chuckles) Wha... what? (Suddenly, they hear a rumble.) (Then they look at the other end of the road to see what it is. The camera turns around to show that end of the road as a stampede of tractors appears driving towards the town.) Tractors: Mooooo! (McQueen and the whole team drive and jump off the road just as the tractors come towards them. The tractors drive through the town, as Flo, Sarge, Fillmore and Sheriff notice them from Flo's V8 Cafe. We then see Ramone using paint to spray the markings on the road. Red is watering his flowers.) Ramone: (noticing the tractors) Oh, man, the paint's still wet! (drives away) (Red stops watering as he notices the tractors.) Tractors: Moo! (Red moves in front of Stanley's statue and honks loudly at the tractors to make most of them tip.) Tractors: (tipping) Moo! Moo! Mooo! (One of the tractors who did not tip drives into Luigi's Casa Della Tires, as Luigi and Guido try to get it out.) Luigi: No, no, no, no! Get out of the store! (notices another tractor munching on a radial tire) Hey! Don't eat the radial! Here, take-a the snow tires. (nudges a set of snow tires) (We then see McQueen and the whole of Team Equesodor arriving at the scene as Sheriff, Fillmore, Sarge and Mater drive around the town, with Sheriff chasing one of the tractors, another tractor between Fillmore and Sarge as they drive around, while Mater is not chasing a tractor.) Sheriff: Mater! Mater: I wasn't tractor-tippin'! Sheriff: Then where did all these gol-durn tractors come from?! Lightning McQueen: (chuckles) Mater: (exclaims) Whoa, boy! Lightning McQueen: (noticing a tractor driving away from the town) Hey! Hey, guys! There's one goin' this way. (pause) I got it. (McQueen and the whole team then follow the tractor, who is driving towards Willy's Butte.) Lightning McQueen: Come here, little tractor, come here. (The tractor then stops.) Lightning McQueen: Yeah, that's a good tractor. (But the tractor then moves away.) Lightning McQueen: No, no, no, no, come here. (But the tractor just drives away.) Lightning McQueen: What are you doing? You're not supposed to go wandering off all... (notices Doc Hudson on the track) ...alone. (Then the whole of Team Equesodor all notice Doc on the track, as well.) (The screen then shows McQueen and the whole team as they get closer to a distance from the track, while the tractor drives back towards the town.) Lightning McQueen: (noticing that Doc has his racing tires on) What are you doin' with those old racin' tires? (The screen does a closeup of Doc's side to show us one of his racing tires. It then moves to on the road to show him still standing there.) Doc Hudson: (sighs heavily) Lightning McQueen: (whispering) Come on, Doc, drive.. (Doc looks towards the end of the track, then revs his engine. McQueen and Team Equesodor smile as the camera does a closeup on Doc's front, the lining on his trunk and side, his rear, and his front and eyes, and he then sets off. Our heroes watch him happily.) (Doc drives along the hillside beside the first curve. As he drives along the next straight, our heroes get shocked as he comes towards the final curve where McQueen slid off before. Doc then does an opposite lock, where he turns his body to the left, and turns his wheels right while going around the curve perfectly.) (Doc then stops as he approaches the finish line, with the dust covering the camera for a few seconds until it shows him looking happy.) Doc Hudson: Ah... Yeah. (McQueen and the whole team come toward Doc.) Lightning McQueen: Wow! Doc Hudson: (noticing our heroes) Huh? Lightning McQueen: You're amazing! (But Doc just angrily drives away.) Lightning McQueen: (coughs from the dust) What are you doin'? Doc, wait! (McQueen and the whole of Team Equesodor then follow Doc as they arrive back in Radiator Springs. As Doc goes left on the crossroad back to his garage, McQueen and the whole team stop as the tractors drive along in a lineup with Mater behind.) Tractors: Moo! Moo! Mater: (hitting the back tractor with his hook) Giddup right in there! Come on, Rusty. Wheey-hee! (McQueen and the whole of Team Equesodor eventually catch up with Doc as he drives into his garage.) Lightning McQueen: Doc, hold it! Seriously, your driving's incredible! Doc Hudson: Wonderful. Now, go away. Lightning McQueen: (as he and the whole team drive into the garage) Hey, I mean it. You've still got it! Doc Hudson: I'm askin' you all to leave. Lightning McQueen: Come on. I'm a racecar, you're a much older racecar, but under the hood you and I are the same. Doc Hudson: We are not the same! Understand? Now, get out! All of you! (drives out of his garage) Lightning McQueen: How could a car like you quit at the top of your game? Doc Hudson: (pauses) You think I quit? (Doc then presses a button on the garage floor to turn on a light beside our heroes, who then look to see a newspaper's front page on the wall saying "Crash! Hudson Hornet out for season".) Lightning McQueen: Right. Your big wreck in '54. Doc Hudson: They quit on me. When I finally got put together, I went back expecting a big welcome. And you all know what they said? "You're history." Moved right on to the next rookie standing in line. There was a lot left in me. I never got a chance to show 'em. I keep that to remind me never to go back. I just never expected that that world would...would find me here. Lightning McQueen: Hey, look, Doc, I'm not them. Doc Hudson: Oh, yeah? Lightning McQueen: No, I'm not. Doc Hudson: When is the last time you cared about something except yourself, hot rod? You name me one time and I will take it all back. (McQueen then feels ashamed.) Doc Hudson: Uh-huh. I didn't think so. Doc Hudson: (to McQueen, who then feels ashamed again) Uh-huh. I think so. And just like , these are good folk around here, who care about one another. I don't want 'em depending on someone they can't count on. Lightning McQueen: Oh, like you? You've been here how long and your friends don't even know who you are? (Doc then looks hurt at McQueen's fact.) Lightning McQueen: Who's caring about only himself? Doc Hudson: Just finish that road and get outta here! (drives away) Category:Scenes